Baz and Penni's Poetry Corner
by QuestionableIntentions
Summary: Where I'll go if I don't have anything else to post, because I'm trying to stick to my updating schedule more. Please bear with me as I enter high school and try to get my life together, and have a poem while you wait. Rated T in case I say anything in the future that could be considered NSFW. I love and owe so much to all the people who read my horrible stuff! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not dead! I checked and the last thing I posted was on June 25th. JUNE FUCKING 25TH! It has been far too long, as usual, and you lovely people do not deserve to wait so long between shitty updates. So I decided to take a whole bunch of the poems I've written and use them. I've also got permission from my friend Penni (she's on this site too, at PennTheWriter) to post her poems. I will update this once a week, every Saturday starting today. Without further ado, here is your first poem...  
**

* * *

First Times

blue.  
all around me, inside and out.  
blue.  
the color of the walls i never want to step outside of again.  
blue.  
the bedsheets are the softest periwinkle, and they feel good against my bare back.  
blue.  
the color of his eyes as he hums to himself down the hall, making coffee.  
blue.  
the color i feel, calm and serene, as if my soul is made of thin, curling wisps of it.  
blue.  
my crumpled t-shirt lies on the ground, a sweet pink that looks bright against the soft cerulean of the carpet.  
blue.  
the color of the mugs as he brings them into the room and hands one to me.  
blue.  
he asks me how i feel, and i laugh, a bright yellow sound.  
blue.  
his smile melts and re-molds my heart and warms my stomach, as the coffee does to my hands.  
blue.  
i take a sip and he watches me with a butter colored smile.  
blue.  
the color that will forever mean first times to me.  
blue.

By Baz (you-could-in-new-hampshire)

* * *

 **A/N: I hope y'all liked it! I am SO glad to back. And I love to hear from you! Please leave a review, favorite, follow, and all that shit.**

 **Love,  
Baz**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Kinney's chapter in _Scars_ is taking longer than I expected, mainly because I had a SHIT TON of homework this week. Please bear with me. High school is hard. In the meantime, here's a poem by my lovely beta, Penni!**

* * *

Untitled

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but there are no more Panic! At The Disco sweatshirts. Come back tomorrow. That's when our shipment comes in."  
I'm about to snipe back at the obviously bored black-haired Hot Topic worker, when I absorb what exactly he said  
Slowly, disbelievingly, I pull up the sleeve of my sweatshirt  
Written on my left forearm are the first words my soulmate will say to me  
Written on my left arm are the exact words the employee said to me  
He seems to be coming to a similar realization  
I would bet the amount of money America has in debt that written on his arm are "Excuse me, sir, but where are the Panic! At The Disco sweatshirts? I can't find any."  
Our eyes meet  
His eyes are the most beautiful blue, shot through with green  
I can feel my eyes sting with tears  
I've finally met my soulmate  
I had given up on love, had thought finding my soulmate was impossible in a world filled with so many people  
But he's staring right at me  
The proof that I was wonderfully, gloriously, amazingly wrong  
"Holy fuck," he breathes  
"You're gorgeous."  
I laugh, voice shaky, and say, "So are you."

By Penni (PennTheWriter)

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review, kind messages really brighten my day and help me if I'm not feeling great. In other words, kindness makes me write faster. So y'all know what to do if you want Kinney's chapter up next week! (I'm kidding. It should be up either way. But, y'know, I'm just sayin'...) I love you all!**

 **Love,  
Baz**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Hey guys! It's Saturday again! ...And yes, I know, I promised Kinney's chapter would be out today. But this week was absolutely insane. I'm really sorry, and that chapter should be out next week, okay? Thank you all for being so patient with me!**

* * *

there she is.  
sitting in a waiting room.  
silent except for the classical music on the radio,  
and still except for her occasional movements.  
her father and sister are in the other room with the therapist.  
she is in the waiting room, doing exactly that.  
waiting.  
her legs have black pants painted on, and  
her arms are covered by an extra-large sweatshirt with the logo of her school on it.  
on her wrist, a colorful bracelet she made herself.  
the air is still, sometimes sliced by the music as it rises,  
and the cuts are soothed as the notes fall.  
the girl smiles slightly at her phone as another person enters  
and breaks the silence.  
the girl glances up and sees another girl  
about her age  
who appears to have heart eyes for her.  
the focus of her smile goes from the screen in her hand to the other face in front of her.  
soon  
they are talking  
soon  
they are laughing  
soon  
they are trading phone numbers, promising to text that night  
soon  
but too quickly  
the girl's father and sister exit the therapist's office  
and then it's time to go  
and the girls smile at each other  
forever sharing those moments  
and holding them close to their hearts.

* * *

 **A/N-R &R?**

 **Love,**  
 **Baz**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Hey guys! Here's to another Saturday. I should have Kinney's chapter out soon. I'm SO sorry it's not out today. I've just been so loaded down with schoolwork that there's no time for me to sit down and just write. I've been writing poetry though, so there's no chance of this story not being updated! Penni and I will continue to write poetry for this story because we love it and it makes us happy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Curled up in bed  
Safely tangled in the sheets  
She's safe and warm  
Yet loneliness still finds a place inside her, in the empty place in her bed  
Footsteps sound in the living room  
The warm light of a lamp shines under the bedroom door  
She smiles faintly  
And pulls the sheets tighter around her shoulders  
The lamp clicks off  
A man slips in the bedroom  
Her eyes are shut  
She breathes deeply in imitation of sleep  
The bathroom door shuts  
The shower turns on  
Inside her  
The loneliness ebbs  
The shower shuts off a few minutes later  
After a few minutes more  
Her husband slips into bed  
She shifts towards him  
Winding her arms around his neck and resting her head gently on his plain t-shirt  
He smells sweet and fresh  
He curses under his breath  
Even as an arm wraps over her waist  
Drawing her closer  
"I'd hoped you'd be sleeping."  
"I was waiting up for you."  
"I see that."  
"Why'd you take a shower?"  
He responds to her change in topic easily  
"I got a bit sweaty."  
"I thought you just went out to get a few drinks with Tony and the boys."  
"I did."  
"Don't tell me you got in a bar fight again."  
"He wouldn't leave the lady alone."  
Her sigh is lovingly exasperated  
"You're so noble, Stevie-Beanie."  
"Sorry, baby."  
He kisses her cheek  
"Don't apologize. It's one of your many, many great qualities."  
He laughs, softly, and kisses her lips  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
Safe and warm in his arms  
The loneliness has no place inside her  
For she's made entirely of love

by Penni (PennTheWriter)

* * *

 **A/N-R &R?**

 **Love,**  
 **Baz**


	5. Chapter 5

Smile For Me

hey there friend  
i see you need a pick-me-up  
that beautiful smile has been off your face for too long now  
so i'ma try to bring it back.  
okay?  
good.  
now.  
think of...  
puppies, kittens, and ducklings with hats that are too big for them;  
a perfectly quiet, serene place;  
how your soul would look if you gave it a good thorough wash in hot water and dish soap and hung it out to dry in the sun;  
that one item of clothing that makes you feel like The Shit when you wear it;  
and your favorite memory with someone you love.  
is that wonderful smile back yet?  
no?  
well,  
listen to me.  
you are the SHIT, my fren.  
it may be that not everyone loves you,  
but i do.  
i love you.  
i may not know you  
i may not know your story  
but i do love you.  
so hold that close to your heart-  
ah!  
there it is!  
the smile!  
thanks for brightening my day, fren.  
love you.

by Baz


	6. Chapter 5,5

**A/N-Hey guys. I know this isn't on schedule, but I wanted to post. I just found out that my 6th-grade english teacher died of a kidney failure, so I'm kind of in shock. i wrote this to try and get some of my feelings on paper (or on a screen, i guess). I hope it makes some kind of sense.**

* * *

 **in memoriam**

"i miss her," they say  
frowns on their drawn faces  
some of them with tears  
running down their pale cheeks  
some are still in shock  
some are already sobbing quietly  
teachers and students alike are  
overcome with sadness and pain  
and me? well, i don't  
really cry. not when it  
matters. i become a passive  
mass of grief that doesn't  
talk too much and barely  
reacts to the outside world  
i'm in my own head  
dealing with my pain, shutting  
it down and away till  
i can be by myself  
i miss her. i do.

* * *

 **Pray for me.**

 **I love you all and hope this never happens to any of you.**

 **Love,**  
 **Baz**


	7. Chapter 6

I sit up in bed  
"Is it raining?" I whisper to myself  
I crawl on the bed over to the window  
Pushing aside the curtain  
It /is/ raining  
I grin  
Rain makes me happy  
A pair of warm arms encircle my waist, and my smile widens  
He makes me happy too  
Leaning back  
I rest in his arms  
"What are you doing?" he asks with a bemused smile  
Though I'm sure he already knows  
"Seeing if it's raining."  
"You don't need to check; you practically have a sixth sense for that."  
"I wanted to make sure."  
"Come back to bed."  
We crawl under the covers  
He wraps me in his arms  
And as I smile  
I slip back to sleep

By Penni


End file.
